bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Madara Chōgata
|epithet = |birthday =6th May |age =26 |gender = Male |height =162cm |weight = |hair =Red |eye =Black |bloodtype = |quirk = |status =Alive |birthplace = |family = |occupation = |affiliation = |fightingstyle = |teams = |points = |debut = |debutanime = |voice =Yūsuke Kobayashi |eng voice = |image gallery = }} , commonly know by his hero name, , is a . Appearance Madara is a small and slim person. He has long red hair, pointed ears and completely black eyes. As a result of his Quirk, Madara posses butterfly-like wings sprouting from his back, being two times longer than his body size. They are usually presented in various colors, having a rainbow pattern on them most of the time, but it can be changed by Madara's intervention. When not in use, they wither, taking the appearance of a cape. Madara is usually seen in his hero attire which is composed of a white harem pants with rainbow-colored butterfly scale patterns at the cuffs and waistband, and a pair of pointed shoes. Due to the size of his wings, he doesn't wear any shirt. However, when attending important meetings, he wears a black suit with a hole in the back from where his wings can comfortably rest. Personality History Quirk and Abilities |妖精|Yōsei}} is a -type that modifies Madara's body in many ways, giving him characteristics that resembles that of an elf or fairy. However, the main feature and the active factor of it are the incredible large butterfly-like wings that sprout from his back. He can use them to fly at high speed and create powerful wind gusts capable of great destructionCitation needed., but their main strength is the ability to interfere with the human behaviour by changing their color and producing different types of chemical substances that Madara can secrete through them. Each pattern of color will create a singular type of chemical substance called pheromoneCitation needed. that can be spread through air and will trigger a different social response by those affected by itCitation needed., from a calming effect to complete madness. This effect can last from 2 to 5 minutes after someone receives it, but it can be extended by a continuous aplication of the same pheromone.Citation needed. Madara can also use his wings' coloration properties for camouflage or distraction.Citation needed. Besides that, Madara's wings, hair and ears have special sensors found in butterflies that allows him to sense the flow of wind in his surroundings.Citation needed. Madara's capability of flying is dependent on his stamina, making him tired if using his wings for a long period of time or even unable to use them for a while if overextending it.Citation needed. It can also be difficult to fly in narrow spaces due to their size. The pheromones can only affect members of the same species of Madara, meaning that they work exclusively on humans.Citation needed. However, its effects depends on the will of his targets, which makes it almost innefective in a strong-willed person.Citation needed. Even so, he can use the coloration of his wings to affect other species visually.Citation needed. Madara has no control on who is affected by the pheromones and, thanks to the way they are spread, it can affect his allies in harmful ways. They are created after substances inside Madara's body, so a good diet is necessary in order to them function properly.Citation needed. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability and Endurance: Extreme Speed and Agility: Supernatural Reflexes: Quotes Trivia * Madara's full name can be translated as "butterfly-shaped spots". * is a reference to the Japanese name of the monarch butterfly, . * contains the kanji for and . References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mutant Quirk Users